Consequences
by vanessalemus15
Summary: Bella Swan had the perfect life. She had a perfect job, perfect parents and the perfect boyfriend. She had everything until the accident. How can one accident change everything? Would she be able to keep on going? Can any good come from this? M for language
1. Preface

** Preface **

**B POV**

** People always say life isn't perfect. Well mine was. I had the perfect life, perfect job, perfect parents, and the perfect boyfriend. What more could I ask for.**

** I had it all planned out. I was going to marry my high school sweetheart, Jacob, have three children and my career was going to expand more than it already was. We would come home for the holidays and the kids would has spent some time with their grandparents.**

** But what I had learned from my experience is that even perfect isn't perfect. No one can ever be perfect, even as hard as they try to be. And it was a tragedy that pain and grief was caused for me to realize that. Me, Bella Swan isn't perfect.**


	2. Perfect life

**Perfect Life **

**Bella POV**

** I was always a clumsy, shy kid growing up. I did what I was told and obeyed my parents. I was they're perfect miracle. You see my mother, Renee had a complication giving birth to me. I was born 2 months earlier than I should of have. I was a tiny baby. They had kept me in the hospital for weeks instead of days. My parents took care of me like I was a small delicate flower, but I still had fun growing up.**

** I still remember how I met my high school sweetheart, Jacob. I was 5 years old, playing in the sandbox at the park, while my parents watched from the bench. I saw a couple, the same age as my parents sit next to them and start a conversation. I thought nothing of it and continue making sand boxes, until I saw a shadow hovering up on me. A boy with short black hair, dark brown eyes was looking down at me.**

** " Do you want to play with my motorcycle?" the boy asked shyly looking down at his shoes. He had a light blush on his dark skin cheeks and I int see why he would have had one.**

** " Sure, I'm Bella, what's your name," I replayed standing up and dusting off my blue dress and making more for him in the sandbox. **

** " I'm Jacob it's nice to meet you." We had a great time throughout the day. He introduced me to his parents that were apparently the couple that were having a conversation with my parents. Jacobs parents and mine soon became friends. My dad, Charlie and his dad, Billy began a bond over fishing. Which left my mom and Jacob's mom to get together and gossip. **

** Jacob and I spent a lot of time together. We soon grew closer and closer as the years progressed. We did everything together and went through our awkward teen phases. **

** We soon started dating as freshmen. Jacob soon became the all-American quarterback football player that all the girls wanted, but couldn't have him because he was mine. I became the most popular girl in school. I had perfect grades, I was nice to others and I had the perfect boyfriend. **

**UW was the college Jacob and I chose to go to, we moved to Seattle straight out of high school. I graduated with a bachelors degree and became a book editor for the newly authors. Jacob thought that college life was not for him and dropped out to become a mechanic. He ran a fairly small business close to our apartment. **

** Everything was great. I was close getting a promotion at work and life with Jacob couldn't get any better. Life was absolutely perfect. **


	3. Tragedy

**B POB**

**Beep...Beep...Beep.**

**"Ughh!" I slammed my hand to the snooze button on the alarm clock. It was raining last night and I had work.****_ I hate Mondays ... _****that thought ran across my mind as I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to its chest. I turned around to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his neck as I gave him a gently kiss,"Good morning."**

**"Good morning babe," he murmured into my hair. He tightened his hold on me. I snuggled closer to the warmth, not wanting to get up. Suddenly I remembered if I didn't get up soon, I'll be late and lose my chances of getting a promotion and them giving it to fricken Riley.**

**"C'mon Jacob you need to get up," I told him while trying to pull myself from him, but he only tightened his grip.**

**"Why would I want to get up when I could stare at your beautiful face all day," aww these comments that Jacob make warms my heart," unless you make me some breakfast." And the warmth is gone.**

**"Uhh way to kill the mood," I grumbled low enough that he couldn't hear me," ok, but go make me some coffee, while I go take a shower." I left to go pick out my clothes before he could argue. I picked out a nice blue blouse and a nice pencil skirt for work. Then I went to take a quick shower and change just as quickly.**

**Heading out to the kitchen I smelled coffee in the air. "Here you go babe," said Jacob, while handing me my coffee," now can you make me my breakfast," he added whining. I didn't even get time to enjoy my coffee. I sighed, but still started on his breakfast. As soon as I was done I was rushing out of the kitchen to fetch my purse. **

**When I got close to the door, Jacob stopped me," Aren't you forgetting something?" He pointed to his lips. I gave him a gently kiss, but he soon turned it to a rough kiss. I pulled away and waved goodbye as I exited the apartment and went down the hall to the elevator. I then got in to my pride and joy, my baby, my truck that my dad gave me when I turned 17.**

**As I drove to work I thought about my relationship with Jacob. Jacobs always been there for me, and I always followed his lead. Even as kids. He's always been real protected of me and was always by my side. Maybe that's why I didn't date much because he was always around and he intimated people. I mean Jacob is all muscles and is "6'2" in height. And Jacob always had a bad comment about the guy I liked or the guy would suddenly ignore me like I was the plague. Weird. **

**Jacob didn't let me have any guy friends, only girls. Not that Jessica or Lauren act like real friends. But it's alright, I rarely associate with them. _Now that I think about it, I don't really have real friends. _The only people on my phone contacts are Jacob, my parents, Jake's parents and my boss, Jack. _Wow_,_ that's a real_ depressing_ thought._**

**I've been stressing about work lately and all about that promotion fiasco. I really wanted that promotion and been working hard. Even though I hate my job.**

**I was driving down the road through the woods to get to work. I noticed that I was the only car driving this road. As I noticing the loneliness, a deer came out of the woods and was in the way I was heading. I swirled the wheel to the left, but the car was out of control and the deer went on the other side of the forest. The tires were slipping from the wet pavement. I couldn't control the car. I didn't even register that I was screaming. The car didn't stop until I smashed to the nearest tree. My head hit the window really hard and suddenly darkness overtook me.**


End file.
